Caught in the Act
by thetoadsagenarutonamikaze9999
Summary: Based off the ending of the Madoka Magica Drama CD "Sunny Day Life". You can consider this my own extended ending. This is my first "Madoka" story, please enjoy! Main pairing MadoHomu. Friendship fic.


"Caught In The Act: A Puella Magi Madoka Magica Fanfic"

* * *

Author's Note: This fanfiction is based off the ending of the Madoka Magica Drama CD "Sunny Day Life". If you haven't seen it, I would advise looking it up on youtube before reading. It is currently available subbed in English. Trust me, you'll love it!

Author's Note #2: In this fanfic, imagine that they are speaking to each other in Japanese as that plays a role in this story.

Main Paring: Madoka Kaname x Homura Akemi

Side paring: Sayaka Miki x Kyoko Sakura

Rating: T

Friendship

* * *

Madoka Kaname failed her English test. She only got a 37. To make matters worse, it is the middle of the night and she has yet to study for her make up test which was happening the following morning at school. She and Sayaka were originally invited to Mami's place so she could help them study (Madoka for her English and Sayaka for her English and Math). Like most of her day, however, things did not go as planned for Madoka.

Instead of studying, the magical girls (Homura and Kyoko had seemingly come out of nowhere to Mami's – Kyoko for cake and Homura because she was worried about Madoka failing English), were distracted by a panty-thieving cat and getting together for a spaghetti dinner. Madoka walked with Homura before leaving her and heading home (Homura secretly followed her). By the time Madoka came home it was about 10 pm and she decided to take a quick bath before staying up all night to study. This is where we pick up the story…

Madoka prepares her bath and strips down, stepping into the bathtub filled with hot water and bubble bath to relax her body and mind before getting ready to study. She Sighed as she slid down into the water)

**Madoka:** "Ah! This feels great! I can't believe I was so distracted today. Oh well, I'm just going to have to stay up late to study. I should really balance my normal life and being a magical girl.

Just then a familiar voice came out of nowhere from the bathroom. It was Kyubey.

**Kyubey: **"I still don't know why you think this test is more important than fighting witches. That's why you became a magical girl, right?"

Kyubey was in the middle of the bathroom looking at Madoka. She freaked out, jumped, and covered her breasts with one arm as she splashed water at Kyubey with the other, trying to shoo him away.

**Madoka: **"Kyubey, I'm trying to take a bath here you pervert! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

**Kyubey: **"Pervert? I'm an incubator, I don't feel emotion. I to feel anything right now by looking at you."

**Madoka: **"I don't care! I'm naked, I'm trying to relax and take a bath! Get the hell out! Agh! Being a magical girl is a pain in the neck!"

As this was happening, from the rooftop of a building next door to Madoka's house, someone was spying on Madoka through the window of the bathroom with a video camera. It was Homura!

**Homura: **"Oh, I have never been happier to see Kyubey talk to Madoka! She looks so cute. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to shoot him next time I see him for bothering her!"

Meanwhile, back in the bathroom, Madoka had successfully thrown Kyubey out by successfully throwing a towel on top of him and shoving him out the door. With a "hmph" and flushed with embarrassment, Madoka returned to her bath turning on the water to replace the bath water she had thrown at Kyubey.

**Madoka: **"Stupid pervert Kyubey! Maybe I can return to my bath in peace. I can't worry about this. I really need to relax and focus on my English make-up test tomorrow.

As Madoka settled back down, out of the corner of her eye, outside the window, she noticed a flashing red light and what looked like the color of her school uniform! She went into another panic."

**Madoka: **"What's going on?! Who's spying on me?! Why tonight of all nights?! What luck I have."

Transforming quickly, Madoka opened the window and shot an arrow at the figure.

**Homura: **"Crap! She saw me!"

Before Homura could transform, the arrow hit the video camera's tripod with force, causing it to fall and make Homura lose her balance on the roof.

**Homura: **"Madoka! It's me, Homura!"

Homura transformed as she fell from the roof and quickly gained her balance, breaking her fall, making a soft landing on the ground below. Madoka ran outside to meet Homura.

**Madoka: **"Homu…Homura?"

**Homura: **"Madoka! (Nervously) I…I can explain…I…"

**Madoka: **"Homura?! Was that really you? Is this really you? I don't want to believe this! Why?! Why were you spying on me in the bathroom? Why were you recording it? Why?!"

**Homura: **"Madoka…I just…I…"

Madoka looks at her best friend with an angry look on her face.

**Madoka:** "You…yes, what?! Please explain it to me."

Homura has this nervous look on her face as she spoke up.

**Homura: **"Well, you know how I say I will always watch over you and protect you…I literally mean it Madoka. I'm obsessed with watching over you…I think I might even love you okay! Every time you are in danger, every time something goes wrong, I want to be there for you."

**Madoka:** "That doesn't explain anything about why you are recording me taking a bath!"

**Homura: **"I'm a pervert Homu-Homu okay. I get that. What I'm doing is stupid, obsessive and probably creepy, but I just…I don't know why okay."

**Madoka: **"What do you do with these tapes? It sounds like you do this regularly. This is just creeping me out right now."

Homura blushes and Madoka steps back shocked as she understands why Homura is blushing.

**Homura: **"I, uh, I…That is I…."

**Madoka: **"You can't be serious?!"

**Homura: "**I'm sorry Madoka. I really am. Please forgive me. You are my one true friend and my purpose for living. I know this is really creepy, but I love your friendship…I don't know what I would do. I would rather die at the hands of Walpurgisnacht one thousand times than lose you. Please Madoka! Please!"

As Homura breaks down, Madoka looks at her and sighs in disbelief. She then shakes her head, walks up to Homura and hugs her.

**Madoka: **"Yeah. It's a little creepy and by little I mean very creepy. But you are a great friend to me Homura and I really don't want to lose it either. Please just promise me you will just stop doing that."

To lighten the mood Madoka tries to tell a joke.

**Madoka: **"I mean, if you wanted to sneak a peek at me naked, there is always the showers at the end of gym. Ha ha!"

Homura and Madoka both giggle. Madoka speaks up again.

**Madoka: **"I love you and value our friendship Homura, above anything else. You are the best friend I could have ever asked for. You know that. But I still have to punish you for what you did.

Homura looks at Madoka in shock.

**Homura: **"P-Punish me?"

**Madoka: **"Yes. You heard me. Since you interrupted my bath you have to draw a new one for me, and it has to be perfect. Then you have to wait outside the bathroom and keep Kyubey company until I come out…"

**Homura: **"Uh, Madoka, I…"

**Madoka: **"To make sure you don't transform to either shoot Kyubey, as fun as that would be, or use your powers to stop time and spy on me, hand me your Soul Gem before exiting the bathroom. When I come out, I will give return it to you and then you have to stay up all night to help me study. Understand?"

Homura gives a pout but nods her head in response.

**Homura: **"Yes master. (speaking lightly under her breath) Homu Homu."

So Homura does what she is told and behaves herself and helps Madoka study. Kyubey watches on the entire time and that famous statement about humans pops into his head.

**Kyubey: **"I will never truly understand humans."

Finally, six in the morning arrives and Madoka is getting ready for school. Homura and Madoka have been talking to each other in English so they can get her ready for the make-up test Madoka has to take in a few hours.

**Homura: **"Are you sure you don't need me to stop time and help you out on your test or so you can cheat?"

**Madoka: **"No. Just doing this with me is helping me out. That and I don't want you to go that low, especially for me. I would feel guilty."

Homura smiles and nods her head in understanding before talking to Madoka (continuing their conversation in English).

**Homura: **"You can do it Madoka. Believe in yourself like I've always believed in you. Also, I must ask….Is my punishment over?"

Madoka laughs.

**Madoka: **"Of course Homura Come on, let's go to school."

Homura nods and is surprised when Madoka took her hand. She looked up at Madoka who had a smile on her face and they got ready to head off to school. They met up with Sayaka and Hitomi. Hitomi saw Homura and Madoka holding hands and was doing. While they were walking, Homura had leaned into Madoka and hugged her arm, leaning her head on Madoka's shoulder.

**Hitomi: **"Miss Akemi, uh, why are you hugging Madoka's arm?"

Homura looked at Hitomi.

**Homura: "**What does it look like? I'm embracing my best friend as we are walking to school. Is that a problem?"

**Hitomi: **"It's just I have never seen you acting like this before. It also looks weird."

**Homura: **"And you wonder why I never talk to you."

**Hitomi: **"…Well, it is weird. And anyway, what makes you her best friend? Sayaka and I have known her a lot longer than you have. We are her best friends, right Madoka? Sayaka and I are, right?"

**Madoka: **"You are my best friends. Dear and close to me but, yes, Homura is my very best friend. She is nearest and dearest to me. She really understands me on an emotional level, and I feel the same about her. We have a connection I can't explain."

**Homura: **"Madoka…"

Out of nowhere Kyoko comes up to them. She then starts to speak in English as she approaches the four girls.

**Sayaka: **"Hitomi…is…very…foolish too."

**Hitomi: **"Do I know you?"

Ignoring Hitomi, Kyoko walks up to Sayaka and pushes down on her shoulder and while chomping on a Pocky begins to speak again, back in Japanese.

**Kyoko: **"Hey. What's up?"

**Sayaka: **"What are you doing here Kyoko."

Kyoko laughs and starts to fool around massaging Sayaka's shoulders and whispering in her ear.

**Kyoko: **"What? You don't miss me? And after we had dinner together last night."

Sayaka sweat dropped and tried to punch Kyoko. Homura and Madoka laughed and Hitomi looked puzzled. Madoka tried to clear her confusion.

**Madoka: **"That's another friend of ours, Kyoko Sakura. Don't mind her, she just likes fooling around with Sayaka."

Homura then spoke.

**Homura: **"Yeah. And that dinner she mentioned is one that she, Sayaka, Madoka and myself all had last night with our friend Mami. She was going to help Sayaka and Madoka study.

**Hitomi: **"Oh."

Madoka looked on as Sayaka continued to chase Kyoko.

**Madoka: **"Come on. We need to get to school. I need to take that make-up test."

As they arrived at school, Madoka was getting ready to go to the classroom that the make-up test was in. Homura followed her to the door and gave her a hug.

**Homura: **"Good luck Madoka. Remember what I told you okay. You'll do well, I know it."

**Madoka: **"Thanks Homura."

They separated from the hug and gave each other a smile. Madoka then walked into the classroom to take the test.

_Meanwhile, back in the park._

**Sayaka: **"Kyoko Sakura, you come back here right now!"

Kyoko sticks her tongue out at Sayaka.

**Kyoko: **"Nyeh! You'll have to catch me!"

She then transforms and runs off. Sayaka transforms as well and continued the chase.

**Sayaka: **"Kyoko!"

_Forty-Five minutes later- Back at School_

Madoka finished the test and walks up to Homura.

**Homura: **"So, how was it Madoka?"

**Madoka: **"Really easy thanks to you Homura."

Homura smiled.

**Homura: **"That's good. I'm always happy when I can help you."

Madoka smiled back and embraced Homura. One day later, the results came back and Madoka jumped for joy when she saw how she did.

**Madoka: **"I did it! I did it! One hundred percent! Yay!"

Homura smiled at Madoka's reaction. After class ended for the day Homura went up to Madoka, hugged her and congratulated her.

**Homura: **"I knew you could do it Madoka!"

**Madoka: **"Thank you for staying up with me to help me study."

**Homura: **"Any time you are in a bind, you know I will always be there for you, to help you, to protect you."

**Madoka: **"And I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Homura and Madoka embraced again.

**Homura: **"Who knew that just by getting caught in the act spying on you, I would be rewarded this much."

Madoka laughed and punched Homura lightly on the shoulder.

**Madoka: "**(jokingly) Shut up Homura."

Homura gave a mock pout and pretended that Madoka had hurt her feelings.

**Homura: **"You're mean Madoka. (speaking lightly under her breath) Homu."

Madoka and Homura laughed and the two walked to Madoka's house to work on their homework together.

**Homura: **"Hey Madoka…"

**Madoka: **"Yes, Homura?"

**Homura: **"Did Sayaka ever take her tests?"

**Madoka: **"No. I don't think she did."

**Homura: **"I know I should feel sorry for her, but I can't help but laugh. Poor Sayaka."

Both girls laughed as Madoka opened the door to her home.

**Madoka: **"Mom, Dad, I'm home. Homura and I are going to work on our homework."

**Junko: **"Welcome home Madoka. Hello Homura."

**Homura: **"How are you doing Mrs. Kaname?"

_MEANWHILE AT SAYAKA'S  
_

**Sayaka: **"Kyoko! What the hell? Get off!"

**Kyoko: **"No, no! I want to cuddle with you! You're warm. I'm tired. I sleep now…Foolish Sayaka."

Sayaka groaned in defeat.

**Sayaka: **"Why does this have to happen to me!"

* * *

END

Authors Note: Well there you have it. I literally just came up with this fic out of the blue and wrote things down as they came to me. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and favorite this story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
